Denganmu Saja
by Zang
Summary: Hanya Naruto yang dimiliki Sasuke, dan baginya itu sudah cukup. AU.


**Denganmu Saja**

**Summary:**

**Hanya Naruto yang di****miliki Sasuke, dan baginya itu sudah cukup.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya. Menulis cerita ini dan mempostingnya di situs ini tidak akan menghasilkan uang**** atau keuntungan finansial untuk saya. Naruto hanya milik Kishimoto-sensei.**

.-.-.

Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto,membuat mahasiswa berambut pirang itu menoleh. "Kau jadi ke rumahku, kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada monoton. Beberapa mahasiswi menatap kagum ke arahnya, tersihir oleh ketampanan wajah sempurnanya dan ekspresi coolnya. Walau begitu, sepertinya pemuda berambut hitam itu acuh saja.

"Jadi, dong," seru Naruto lantang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo," ujar Sasuke sembari setengah menarik temannya itu.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Sebentar, aku masih mau ngobrol dengan Shikamaru. Tunggu ya."

"Hn. Kutunggu kau di rumah, kalau begitu," balas Sasuke dingin. Lambat-lambat dia terus berjalan. Seperti prediksinya, hentakan langkah keras Naruto segera terdengar di belakangnya. Tanpa perlu menoleh ke belakang pun Sasuke sudah tahu, walau cemberut Naruto tetap akan mengikutinya.

"Kau galak sekali," cibir Naruto. Bibirnya membentuk kerucut yang jauh dari kesan seksi. Cewek-cewek malah gatal ingin menonjoknya. Beda kalau Sasuke yang membentuk bibirnya seperti itu –yang tidak bakal terjadi, tentu saja-, para cewek itu cuma bisa membayangkan bibir maju Sasuke dalam fantasi yang jauh sensual.

"Aku hanya ingin menghemat waktu," ujar Sasuke datar. "Ngobrol basa basi tidak ada untungnya."

"Hei, bukan basa basi, kok," protes Naruto cepat. "Apa salahnya ngobrol dan main bareng teman?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu cuek.

Raut cemberut Naruto tidak bertahan lama. Begitu melihat Neji dan Lee dia melambai antusias dan menyapa mereka keras. Banyak kepala menoleh jengkel, tapi ketika mata mereka beralih ke pemuda tampan bertampang dingin di samping Naruto, hati mereka langsung kebat kebit tidak karuan.

"Tahu, tidak, Neji ingin mengenalkanku pada sepupunya," ujar Naruto terkekeh. "Katanya sepupunya itu cantik dan pemalu. Dan lagi, dia fansku," Naruto tertawa senang.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Naruto, sebentar lagi ujian. Fokuskan perhatianmu pada kuliah, bukannya malah mengobarkan semangat untuk berburu cewek," tegur Sasuke.

"Aku belajar giat kok," tangkis Naruto. "Lagipula apa salahnya kenalan dengan cewek. Kau beda sih. Toleran sedikit dong," dengus Naruto. Mata birunya memancarkan rasa iri.

"Beda? Aku sama saja denganmu. Bedanya aku lebih suka menggunakan otak, tenaga dan waktuku untuk hal berguna," kata Sasuke.

"Aku bukan bicara tentang itu," sambung Naruto jengkel.

Siapa yang tidak tahu Sasuke? Dia memang mahasiswa baru, tapi kepopulerannya meroket tak terbendung dalam waktu singkat. Tampan, berotak encer. Perampok hati para gadis dari berbagai jurusan dan tingkat, dari yang freshmen sampai yang sudah senior.

Dan Naruto? Hoh, dia juga terkenal, tapi dalam konteks bertolak belakang dengan sahabatnya itu. Rambutnya menyilaukan mata, dan sifatnya lebih sering menimbulkan jengkel. Toh kalau mengenalnya lebih lama, imej tersebut luntur sampai bersih.

Naruto pemuda ramah, tidak segan berteman dengan siapa saja. Mungkin karena itulah hanya dia yang bisa membuka sifat introvert Sasuke dan berkawan akrab dengannya.

"Sudahlah," Sasuke mengibaskan tangan. "Hari ini Ibu memasak ramen banyak, katanya," katanya saat mereka sampai ke stasiun.

"Hore..." Naruto berseru keras.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja," ejek Sasuke. Tak urung ujung mulutnya membentuk senyum samar.

Naruto tinggal sendiri. Dia tidak terlalu suka menghabiskan waktu di apartemennya. Bukan, bukan karena memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri-lah alasannya, melainkan karena kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada. Seringnya pemuda itu menginap di rumah Sasuke.

.-.-.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan. Sahabatnya itu tampak asyik bersenda gurau dengan Neji dan beberapa temannya. Seringai Naruto selalu muncul dan tawanya kadang membahana menyaingi keramaian di koridor sepanjang ruang perkuliahan.

Naruto bagai magnet, menarik orang untuk berteman dengannya. Walau sering bersikap konyol, dia remaja periang menyenangkan yang terbuka pada siapa saja.

Sasuke kembali melirik diktat yang menyembul dari tasnya. Dia sudah hapal semua isinya. Sebutan 'genius' untuknya bukan sekedar isapan jempol. Mudah baginya menelan materi kuliah yang diajarkan para dosennya.

Tampan, pintar. Apa lagi yang kurang?

Entah ada yang menyadarinya atau tidak, dia selalu sendiri. Bukannya tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Para fangirl-nya lebih dari sekedar rela untuk menemaninya, tapi Sasuke ingin orang yang benar-benar berteman dengannya dari dalam hati.

Hanya Naruto yang dipunyainya, dan baginya itu sudah cukup.

Pergantian jam hampir habis. Kelas berikutnya akan dimulai dalam hitungan menit.

"Naruto, ayo ke kelas," ajaknya, tetap dengan nada monoton yang tidak menyisakan ruang untuk jawaban 'tidak.'

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjab. "Sebentar lagi," tawar Naruto. "Iruka-sensei orangnya santai kok. Dan lagi, kelasnya tepat di seberang. Masih beberapa menit, lho."

Sasuke hanya melirik, tapi Naruto tahu tatapan seperti itu memintanya untuk menurut. "Baiklah," dia menghela napas dan memandang teman-temannya mohon maklum. "Nanti aku langsung ke lapangan futsal saja. Kalian tunggu aku di sana."

"Tidak usah," Neji menggeleng. "Aku tidak ada kelas, jadi kutunggu saja. Aku sudah bawa sepatu dan bolanya di mobil. Jadi, setelah kelasmu berakhir, kuantar kau pulang terus ke lapangan."

"Oke," Naruto melambai kemudian berlalu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Habis ini aku main futsal bareng Neji, Lee, dan beberapa orang lagi," jawab Naruto sembari membetulkan jaket kuningnya. "Kau mau ikut?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak."

Naruto merenung. "Sasuke, tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali kau keluar dan bergabung dengan anak-anak lain," katanya hati-hati, tidak ingin menyinggung Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka futsal," sahut Sasuke pendek, wajahnya tetap tanpa eksresi.

"Bukan hanya itu yang kumaksud," Naruto mengibaskan tangan. "Kau hanya selalu denganku. Tidak inginkah kau bergaul dengan yang lain?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan suara pelan. Beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai di kelas. Sudah banyak teman-temannya yang memasuki kelas.

"Denganmu saja aku sudah suka," jawab Sasuke datar.

_ 'Suka?'_

Rasanya jantung Naruto berhenti berdegup. Hampir langkahnya terhenti, tapi untunglah dia bisa menguasai diri.

Ini pertama kalinya ada yang berkata _'suka'_ padanya, laki-laki pula. Naruto tidak bisa mencegah perasaan tidak nyaman yang menyusup ke hatinya.

Tinggal dua bangku kosong, masing-masing di sisi kiri dan kanan Gaara. Naruto bersyukur dia tidak harus duduk berdampingan dengan Sasuke saat itu. Sepanjang perkuliahan tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya yang biasanya tidak bisa diam itu.

Naruto tahu _suka_ di sini bukan pernyataan cinta atau sejenisnya. Tapi tak bisa ditahan dia jengah dengan sepenggal kata itu.

Dulu diacuhkannya nuraninya yang membisikkan bahwa Sasuke terlalu posesif padanya –sebagai sahabat. Sasuke ingin Naruto selalu dengannya, bergaul, belajar. Tapi merasa tidak enak dengan teman-temannya, Naruto tetap bergaul dengan mereka. Dia tidak ingin hanya bersama Sasuke, Naruto butuh teman lain.

Dan dia tidak ingin menelaah lebih lanjut arti _suka_ Sasuke. _Suka_, bisa berarti '_secara harfiah suka'_, atau sebagaimana umumnya, berarti _'senang'_.

Sasuke tidak membahasnya, dan Naruto juga enggan mengkonfirmasi. Yang jelas, sejak saat itu hubungan mereka renggang. Sasuke semakin menutup diri, dan Naruto lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-temannya. Terlebih semenjak semester kedua dimulai, keduanya jarang mendapat kelas dengan dosen yang sama.

Hati manusia tidak bisa ditebak, dan tidak selalu pertanyaan yang muncul memperoleh jawaban yang diinginkan. Tidak selalu persoalan mendapat penjelasan, seringnya dugaan yang ada malah bersifat ambigu.

Begitulah Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini.

-.-.

**The End**


End file.
